Maria
|japanese_name= マリア |image1= Maria HD.png |caption1= Maria in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate |title2= Non-Playable Character |full_name= Maria |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 2 (1999) |place_of_birth= France |nationality= French |status= Alive (Resurrected) |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |eye_color= Dark blue |hair_color= Dirty blonde |former_occupations= Soprano opera singer |relatives= Helena Douglas (illegitimate daughter) |love_interests= Fame Douglas (former lover) † }} Maria was a soprano opera singer, Helena Douglas's mother and a former mistress to Fame Douglas from the ''Dead or Alive'' series. Maria was introduced in Dead or Alive 2, showing her death; an assassin was sent to kill Helena, but Maria protected Helena and was shot instead. After the death of her mother, Helena started to have a lust for vengeance. At one point, Helena mistook Ayane as the murderer, when actually Ayane was making a joke to get at Helena. It was revealed in Dead or Alive 4 that Christie was the assassin that killed Maria. History Not much is known about Maria other than the fact that she had an affair with Fame Douglas and thus conceived Helena with him before he left Maria for another mistress. Maria raised Helena alone in France, while Douglas fled with Miyako, who would also bore Kokoro after this. She was also a famous opera singer before her death, and after being killed by Christie, Helena starts to seeks revenge. NiCO eventually reanimated her corpse, and showed it off to Helena when explaining her motives. Helena disapproved of it, citing that one needs to move on, although it is implied from a POV shot from behind her canister that Maria was successfully revived regardless. Character Appearance Maria is an adult woman with dirty blonde hair, Blue eyes, Full lips colored with ruby red lipstick and a Peachy skin tone. Her outfit as seen in her picture looks to be a pink and white frilled dress with matching gloves. She wears a pearl necklace around her neck. Personality Not much is known to Maria's personality. She seems kind and gentle, especially to her daughter, Helena. She loved her daughter dearly and raised her with proper etiquette and manners of France (even with a Christian background). She loved her daughter so much as to bravely pushed her out of the way during an assassination attempt, sacrificing her life for Helena's. Etymology Maria is the Latin form of 'Mary', which derives from the Hebrew name 'Myriam' (מרים), meaning "mistress". Relationships Helena Douglas While her relationship with Fame Douglas is unknown, whether good or bad, it is clear that she holds a deep love for their child. She sacrificed her life for her daughter without even thinking. Fame Douglas Her former lover. He left her to raise his oldest daughter, Helena, alone while he lived a busy life. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 2'' (non-playable, 1999-2000) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (non-playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (non-playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 6'' (mentioned, 2019) Gallery File:Fame_Douglas Mistresses.jpg|Concept art (center) with the other mistresses File:Maria DOA4.jpg|''Dead or Alive 4'' Image:Helena e Maria.jpg|''Dead or Alive 4'' Trivia *Maria was not named until Dead or Alive 4. *Helena in one of her Event Episodes in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation implied that she had not participated in opera since Maria's death. Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions non-playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Revived characters Category:Douglas family Category:Non-playable characters